


The unexpected perks of ankle injuries.

by JintoBeans



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, College Student Mark Lee (NCT), Donghyuck thinks Mark is cute every 5 seconds, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idol Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JintoBeans/pseuds/JintoBeans
Summary: When Donghyuck asked for a distraction from his ankle injury, he wasn’t expecting it to come in the form of a cute and friendly college student named Mark Lee.Alternatively, an AU where Mark spends the weekend showing Donghyuck what college life is like. Featuring: Mark with a guitar, Donghyuck’s weakness for cute boys, and excessive amounts of awkward flirting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 36
Kudos: 135





	1. perk #1 - cute boys offer to carry you, bridal style.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I’d see the day where I wrote my own fic, but the Donghyuck/Mark ao3 tag got me feeling some kind of way. Anyways, please enjoy this fluffy strangers-to-lovers fic! It’s un-beta'd, so please forgive any grammar mistakes. I have most of the story planned out already, and updates will likely occur on the weekends. Tags will update as necessary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sustaining a minor ankle injury on tour, K-pop idol Lee Donghyuck meets and befriends college senior Mark Lee. The two of them grab dinner together, and they make plans to spend the next day exploring Mark's college campus.

Donghyuck is sprawled out on his hotel bed, opening up twitter for the fifth time today to glare at NCT’s latest twitter post:

“ _Hi NCTzens! Haechan thanks you all for your kind words and support after his injury. He will be resting for the remainder of the U.S tour, but he is working hard to recover quickly. The rest of NCT will do their best to show you all a great performance. Fighting!”_

The other members are already at the concert venue, busy preparing for tonight's show. Before leaving their shared room, Taeyong had quietly asked if Donghyuck wanted to join them backstage. He appreciates the concern, but Donghyuck really just wants to be alone. He’s already frustrated, and seeing firsthand what he’s missing out on will only make him feel worse.

Donghyuck sighs, scrubbing at his eyes. Despite his shitty mood, he knows he’s relatively lucky. The ankle injury he sustained during dress rehearsal is minor, and the doctor told him he’ll be fully recovered in a month, tops. As it is, he can’t perform but can walk normally with only a thin ankle brace.

Taeyong, seeing how upset Donghyuck was after receiving the brace yesterday, got all the NCT members to sign the tiny thing with silver sharpie. Although Donghyuck made a show of complaining loudly about his cheesy bandmates, he really does feel better whenever he sees their messy signatures.

Donghyuck isn't even missing out on that much of their tour, which is practically over with only two stops left. Still, there’s something about being injured for their final shows in Boston and New York City that hurts: just a few days ago Donghyuck was on top of the world, performing in front of thousands of people on his first North American tour. Remembering the fun they had during their latest show in Chicago makes Donghyuck’s mood sour even further, and he flings his phone to the other side of the bed in annoyance.

He needs a distraction—anything to take his mind off of how badly he wishes he was performing tonight. While K-dramas and movies are his usual go-tos when he needs to get out of his head, Donghyuck feels too restless to stay in the hotel room.

He slides off the bed, careful to add weight slowly to his right ankle, before shuffling over to his mess of a suitcase. He rummages through it, tossing fabric to the floor in a way that would make Taeyong cringe. He eventually decides on a lilac sweater, pulling it on over an equally oversized long-sleeved shirt. There might be some fans in the area, so Donghyuck also puts on a bucket hat and face mask. Johnny had mentioned earlier that the Boston Common and Public Garden, two popular city parks, are only a ten-minute walk away from their hotel. Since he has nothing better to do, Donghyuck decides he might as well go check them out.

If he’s lucky, maybe something there will distract him from his ankle injury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck makes it to the Boston Common and Public Garden, and he’s charmed. They’re lively without being crowded, and Donghyuck relaxes to the gentle hum of background activity. He wanders between the two parks for half an hour, people-watching and soaking in the crisp Fall weather.

While circling through the Public Garden, the sound of music and a sizeable crowd catch his attention. Donghyuck drifts closer to the source, and he sees that a boy who looks around his age is singing a Frank Ocean song and playing the guitar. Donghyuck stands at the edge of the crowd, bobbing his head to the sweet fingerpicking. He’s impressed—the boy is good. He has a pleasant voice, and the relaxed line of his body and spontaneous ad-libs mark him as a veteran performer. 

Donghyuck decides to stick around because he’s a sucker for live music (and it certainly doesn’t hurt that the busker is very, very cute). He eyes the boy’s lean legs, crisp shoulder line, and striking facial definition, deciding that _yeah_ —live music has never looked better.

After wrapping up the song, the boy speaks to the crowd. Donghyuck doesn’t understand most of what’s said, but the performer’s occasional giggles are undeniably charming. He bows as his audience breaks out into applause and grins when a few people enthusiastically shout their support. The boy has a really nice smile, one that makes the sharp planes of his face scrunch adorably. People begin moving, many dropping money into an open guitar case, and Donghyuck is disappointed to realize that he must’ve arrived at the end of the show.

He pulls out his own wallet to contribute, only to realize that his options are a hundred-dollar bill, three quarters, or a dime. He stands there awkwardly, momentarily unsure of what to do. Noticing that the last few audience members are leaving, Donghyuck tells himself _Fuck it_ , if Donghyuck is going to have a shitty day someone else might as well have a great one. He’s the last person left as he ambles up and drops a hundred-dollar bill into the case.

“Oh shit, thanks dude!”

Donghyuck blinks in surprise at the boy, who’s looking straight at him with round eyes. He’s even cuter up close.

“Er,” Donghyuck responds, internally kicking himself for his awkwardness. “No problem.”

“No dude, like, _thank_ you. 100$ is insane! I just pinched myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten such a big tip in one go before. Is this your first time stopping by?”

Donghyuck’s English isn’t great, and the boy’s rapid speaking is hard to understand. He tries to cobble together a response.

“Ah, your singing is… very good.”

Donghyuck cringes at his inability to communicate, but the boy just smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. _What the actual fuck_ , Donghyuck thinks to himself, _he’s so cute_.

“Thanks man! Are you, I mean, do you--”

The boy hesitates, eyes darting over Donghyuck’s masked face and outfit.

“I hope I’m not being presumptuous, but do you speak Korean by any chance?” he asks.

Donghyuck nods, and is startled when the boy responds excitedly in near perfect Korean. “Nice! We can talk in Korean instead of English.”

Donghyuck is pleasantly surprised. It must show, because the boy elaborates on his fluency.

“I speak it a lot at home,” he explains, “and a bunch of my friends are international students from Korea.”

“Ah, I see." Donghyuck bobs his head in approval. "I'm lucky you know Korean, because I was really reaching the limits of my English just then. My next response was going to be the lyrics to a Justin Bieber song, and I’m not sure if “ _If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go”_ would be appropriate for your next question.”

Donghyuck feels inordinately pleased when the boy giggles in response, his round eyes turning to crescents. Donghyuck pulls his face mask down to smile back properly.

“Anyways,” Donghyuck continues, “I loved your rendition of _Solo_ by Frank Ocean. The way you made it more melodic and jazzier than the original? Genius!—" The boy’s ears pinken under the praise. “—there was also so much variation in your fingerpicking. And the freestyle rap verses you added? Even with my terrible English I could tell they were excellent.”

“Aw thanks, dude! I'm glad you liked the music.” The eye crescents are back in full force. “So, uh, is this the first time you’ve stopped by for the show? Well, show is an exaggeration, I just have a license to perform out here in the Garden on Fridays and Sundays. Just me and my trusty guitar,” the boy gives said guitar two hearty slaps before plowing on. “Anyways, I definitely feel like I would’ve remembered seeing you before, you know? Like, your fashion sense is really cool! I wish I could pull off a bucket hat like that. Okay, now I’m just rambling.”

Donghyuck can’t hold back a grin as he watches the boy’s ears go from pink to scarlet. “No, keep talking,” Donghyuck teases, “I’m loving the compliments on my clothing choices.”

“Aw c’mon man. Have mercy on me,” the boy complains, and Donghyuck snickers before responding properly.

“Yeah, this is my first time in Boston, actually. I’m visiting for two days with some friends.”

The boy’s mouth drops open into a little ‘o’. Donghyuck thinks the enthusiasm would look exaggerated on anyone else, but it somehow shines genuine from this boy.

“No way! That’s awesome, man. Boston is a great city, especially in the Fall. Are you and your friends on vacation?”

“I guess you could call us… tour-ists,” Donghyuck responds, suppressing a smile at his own lame inside joke.

The boy just nods.

“Nice. If you want any tips for where to go, just let me know!”

Donghyuck takes him up on his offer, and the boy launches into a rapid presentation of his favorite places in the city. Donghyuck asks questions and takes notes on his phone. Maybe him and the other NCT members can visit some of them on their day off tomorrow.

“I realized I never got your name,” the boy says suddenly.

Donghyuck hesitates. To avoid recognition, he usually doesn’t like giving out his name, but he’s in America and the boy doesn’t seem to recognize his face.

“I’m Lee Donghyuck.”

“Ah, hello, fellow member of the Lee clan,” the boy nods seriously and bows, and Donghyuck thinks yet again that this boy is _too_ cute. “I’m Lee Minhyung, but everyone calls me Mark. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Mark,” Donghyuck replies, meaning it.

“So, Donghyuck,” Mark says, leaning over to collect his tips and pack up his guitar (and if Donghyuck covertly checks out the way Mark’s ass looks in his light wash skinny jeans, no one needs to know). “If you’re not busy, wanna walk around with me?”

Donghyuck expected them to part ways after some small talk, but he finds that he’s eager to spend more time with Mark—this foreign, friendly boy who doesn’t know who Donghyuck is.

“Sounds like fun. Although I hurt my ankle recently, so we’ll have to walk slowly.”

Mark gives him a thumbs up before slinging his guitar case over his broad shoulders. “No worries. Worst comes to worst, I can just carry you, bridal style.” He pats his left bicep like an absolute dork before giving Donghyuck an exaggerated wink that wrinkles his nose—and _Nope_ , Donghyuck is not completely, helplessly charmed by it.

Donghyuck scoffs. “Oh please, your twig legs would break after two seconds under me and your guitar’s combined weight—"

He ignores Mark’s tiny ‘hey!’ of indignance before continuing.

“—but thanks for the offer, I guess.”

“I mean, you did tip me a hundred dollars. There’s very little I wouldn’t do for that much money. If you asked, I’d give you my first-born,” Mark jokes.

Donghyuck grins. “Great. Take off your shirt.”

Mark lets out a surprised laugh before shooting Donghyuck a look of disapproval. “Wow, way to objectify me. You should know I’m deeply offended!”

“Oh, and is that why you laughed?”

They continue to chat and bicker as they walk slowly around the park. Donghyuck is surprised at how comfortable he already feels with Mark, a practical stranger. His awkwardness is weirdly endearing, and Donghyuck is constantly amazed by Mark’s perpetual enthusiasm. Even when he’s talking about something as mundane as the ducks in the pond, Mark exudes good energy. Donghyuck realizes suddenly that his previously bad mood is completely gone, replaced by something warm and fluttery.

Donghyuck worries that his reluctance to talk about himself will make things awkward, but Mark seems to sense his discomfort and avoids asking any personal questions. Most of their conversation ends up being about Mark's life as a college student and aspiring musician. 

Donghyuck learns that Mark is originally from Canada, but he’s currently a senior at Harvard College. When Mark mentions it offhandedly, Donghyuck can’t resist the chance to tease him. 

“Oooh. Nerd alert!” Donghyuck crows, and Mark scowls in embarrassment before punching Donghyuck lightly on the arm.

“Naw, dude, I was just lucky!”

Although Mark is majoring in Economics to appease his parents, he loves composing and is chasing a dual-major in Music. He's been busking and performing at local spots for two years now, and he hopes to make music more seriously after graduation.

Listening to Mark talk, Donghyuck finds himself wishing he could relate to Mark’s "normal" life and college experiences.

“I’m a bit jealous,” Donghyuck finally admits.

Mark gives him a confused look.

“Huh? About what?”

“That you’re attending college, and a great one too.” Donghyuck doesn’t know why he’s being so honest. Maybe it’s something about Mark’s nonjudgmental personality that makes it so easy to be vulnerable.

“I decided to work instead of attending school, and while I don’t regret my decision, I can’t help but wonder what it’d be like, you know? To be a normal college kid.” Donghyuck looks away from Mark’s wide eyes, embarrassed.

Mark takes a moment to digest this, eventually nodding.

“No, I think I understand what you’re saying,” he begins slowly. “College has really given me the space to be a mess. Take risks. Figure things out, I guess. But tons of people don’t attend college. It can be really expensive, and it’s definitely not for everyone. And hey, don’t underestimate how much you learn and experience through work.” Mark gently touches Donghyuck’s shoulder and pauses, deep in thought. “Hey, Donghyuck, you said you’ll be around for two days, right?”

Donghyuck nods,

“You should let me show you around my school. Even if you can’t be a full-time student, you can live like one for the weekend. I’ll show you my dorm, bring you to the library, let you meet some of my friends. What do you say?”

Donghyuck stares at Mark.

“Seriously? You’d do that for me?”

“Course!” Mark says easily. “You’re fun to hang out with, and after you experience a shitty college party and see our psets you’ll realize college is cool but overrated in a lot of ways. Sound like a plan?”

Donghyuck is momentarily struck speechless. It turns out there are unexpected perks to getting injured on tour.

“Yeah,” he eventually replies with a shy smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So,” Mark says, “It’s 5pm before dinner and we’re in the Boston Common. What does that mean?” He pauses, making a sound of annoyance when Donghyuck doesn’t respond. “Dude, you gotta guess.”

Donghyuck gives Mark his most judgmental side-eye.

“Seriously? It’s my first time in the city, so how would I know?”

“C’mon, just guess! It doesn’t have to be right,” Mark wheedles.

Donghyuck lets out a loud sigh. “Fine. I’ll guess… McDonalds?” He remembers passing by a McDonalds on his walk over.

Mark makes a buzzer noise.

“Dude, what kind of a tour guide would I be if I brought you to an American McDonalds? Ugh,” Mark grimaces before continuing. “McDonalds is reserved as a 3am treat after too much soju. No, we’re going to CHINATOWN!” He lets out a few excited whoops that cause a couple sitting nearby to startle. Mark turns to Donghyuck. “You a fan of seafood?”

Donghyuck nods.

“Nice. Me too,” Mark grins. “I know a good place.”

They start the short walk to Chinatown. On their way over, Mark grabs Donghyuck’s arm before he steps in a nasty looking puddle, and Donghyuck has to suppress a shiver at the contact. Mark doesn’t seem to notice anything, and they weave their way through the crowded sidewalks until Mark finally stops at the doors of a descending stairwell. Above their heads is a sign with the words “小桃园 PEACH FARM SEAFOOD” emblazoned in orange letters.

“Ta-da!” Mark does an adorable little victory shuffle. “We’re here. This is Peach Farm. I come here pretty often after busking in the Gardens,” Mark explains, opening the door for Donghyuck and ushering him down the stairs. “It might look unassuming, but the sea food here is mmm—chefs kiss. Even better, there usually isn’t even a line!”

“Oh, _ayi nin hao!_ ” Mark bows his head slightly as a middle-aged Chinese woman rushes over in excitement.

“ _Shuai xiao huo zi_! _Ni hao, ni hao_. You are late! I was worried you are not coming today.”

Mark responds in English, but Donghyuck gets the general gist of what he’s saying.

“Aw, _ayi_ you know me! Can’t stay away from Peach Farm’s great cooking.”

Donghyuck smiles when the woman honest-to-God _coos_ , aggressively pinching Mark’s cheeks. He weathers her affection before gesturing at Donghyuck. “I brought a friend today. Could we get a table for two?”

They follow the woman into a neighboring room that’s crammed full of people eating. On the way over, Donghyuck grabs Mark’s arm to whisper into his ear.

“You’re such a kiss-up. I bet all the adults love you.”

Mark grins back shamelessly, offering Donghyuck another squinty wink.

“Guilty as charged. Although, it isn’t hard to be an adult favorite when poorly mannered brats like you are running around.”

Donghyuck glances around quickly before ruthlessly jabbing Mark in the side. Mark squeals, and Donghyuck giggles at the betrayed look on his face. _Cute_ , he thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They end up ordering an obscene amount of food, made worse by the fact that the restaurant owner keeps gifting them appetizers and side dishes. Donghyuck sympathizes with her: if a boy as polite and good looking as Mark visited _his_ restaurant every week, Donghyuck would spoil him too.

“Hot! Hot.” Mark gasps, juggling a bite of spicy eel in his mouth. He fans his face and squirms in his seat like a kid.

Donghyuck watches Mark suffer in amusement. “You weren’t kidding when you said your spice tolerance is shit. Are you even a real Korean?”

“Hey,” Mark pouts. “I resent that. I had bad acne as a teen and didn’t eat any spicy foods for _years_ trying to avoid outbreaks.”

Donghyuck hums in sympathy. Acne is the bane of any idol’s existence. Photoshop can save you during photoshoots, but no amount of makeup can cover a huge zit for a live performance. That said, Donghyuck eyes Mark’s clear, creamy skin. “Well, you clearly have nothing to worry about now. You look great.”

“Oh, seriously? Thanks.” Mark dips his head, shoveling rice into his mouth. It could just be the spice, but Donghyuck swears that Mark's face reddens at his small compliment. Donghyuck gives himself a mental pat on the back.

After stuffing themselves on seafood and carbs, Donghyuck and Mark pack up the leftovers and split the bill. Donghyuck is so full, he has to waddle his way up and out of the restaurant.

“I,” Donghyuck announces dramatically, “am going to explode.”

Mark gasps in mock fear, and he mimes taking cover behind his hands. “Oh no! Somebody, help me! I’ll be blown to tiny, Mark-shaped smithereens.”

Donghyuck cannot believe this boy. 

“Worry not, soldier. I will now defuse the bomb.” Donghyuck pulls his sweater up to expose the tie of his sweatpants. With exaggerated movements, he undoes the knot and frees his belly. Donghyuck sighs in relief while Mark giggles at his antics.

Despite his painfully round stomach, Donghyuck readily agrees to get dessert when Mark mentions that there’s a bubble tea shop named Tea-Do right next door. His concept for today is "go big or go home." If he’s going to break diet, he might as well indulge himself.

While waiting in the long line for drinks, the two of them share their usual orders and bicker over what the acceptable amount of sugar is.

“Are you _serious_? My teeth hurt just listening to you. Also, how does someone with your figure regularly order _100% sugar_?” Mark sounds almost offended by Donghyuck’s powerful sweet tooth.

Donghyuck grins. “Superior taste buds, I suppose,” he says snobbily. “Worry not, Mark, not all of us can have taste buds strong enough to handle _real_ dessert. You’ll just have to settle for your weak, 30% sugar boba.”

Mark shoots him an incredulous look.

“Hey, at least my kidneys will thank me in twenty years! And don't come crying to me when future-Donghyuck is overweight and has hypertension.”

The girl in front of them must understand Korean, because she does a poor job of disguising her amusement at Donghyuck and Mark's bickering. When Mark catches her looking, he offers her a sheepish smile. Donghyuck has to suppress a laugh when she immediately blushes and looks away, hands carding through her hair.

 _Relatable_ , he thinks to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they get their drinks and leave the shop, it's gotten dark. Donghyuck checks his watch and is amazed that it's already 8:30pm. Time sure flies when you're having fun. The other members are scheduled to return at 9pm, and he wants to be back in their room before Taeyong gets back.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, turning to face Mark. “I need to get back to the hotel soon. I’m one of the younger members of our friend group, so the others might worry about me.”

“No problem,” Mark nods. “Let me walk you back to your hotel before I catch a train to campus.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, shoulders occasionally brushing as they dodge puddles and cracks in the sidewalk. Donghyuck can’t resist glancing sideways at Mark, whose bright eyes and high cheekbones look ethereal under the dim yellow lights of the city. The whole night has had a surreal, dreamy feel to it, and Donghyuck wishes it wasn't ending so soon.

“Well,” Donghyuck says quietly when they finally reach the hotel. “This is my stop.” He turns to face Mark, who stands with his hands jammed into the back pockets of his jeans.

“Alriiight. Thanks for dinner and the fun time. I’m really glad I met you, Donghyuck.”

“Hyuck,” Donghyuck corrects, “All my friends call me Hyuck.”

Mark gifts him a breathtaking smile. “Okay, Hyuck, thank you for tonight.” Donghyuck’s stomach flip-flops at the way his nickname sounds coming from Mark’s mouth.

“So,” Mark continues, “If you’re not sick of me yet, I was serious about my offer to show you around school. I can come pick you up tomorrow morning at 7am, if you're still interested and it's not too early for you.”

Figures that Mark is an early bird. Donghyuck usually sleeps in past noon on his days off, but he’s eager to maximize his time with Mark tomorrow.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Let’s swap phone numbers.”

Donghyuck makes a noise of exaggerated disgust when Mark fishes an Android out of his jacket. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Hey, at least I don’t bow to the tyranny of Apple.” Donghyuck just shakes his head disapprovingly in response, quickly swapping Mark's Android for Donghyuck's own iPhone12.

He enters his contact name as “Hyuckie,” debating between the eggplant and sun emoji before settling on the sun. The eggplant emoji might be a little much after they've just met. When Mark returns his phone, Donghyuck smiles at the new contact: "guitar boi," followed by a lion emoji. 

When he finally looks up from his phone, Donghyuck finds that Mark is staring at him with a strange look on his face. He shifts awkwardly under the intensity of Mark's gaze, uncharacteristically self-conscious.

“So,” he says. “I should probably go now.”

“Yeah, you should.” Mark still doesn’t move.

“So you’re just gonna watch me then? Creep.”

Mark just smiles benignly. “Don’t be a hypocrite. I saw you staring at me earlier when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

Donghyuck blanches. He hopes Mark is referencing his quick glances on their walk back from Chinatown, not the way Donghyuck ogled Mark's ass back in the Gardens.

“Wow, uh, okay. I’m just… I’m just going to go now. Have a safe trip back to campus. Please let me know if you see my dignity lying around anywhere on your way back.” Without waiting for a response, Donghyuck turns and marches away to the sound of Mark’s loud laughter. He can’t resist smiling to himself at the unabashedly happy sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck grins the whole elevator ride up to his floor. He already can't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next up: Taeyong gives Donghyuck some advice._  
>   
>  Thanks for reading my first ever fic! Comments appreciated.  
>   
> I’m also looking to make some friends in the Markhyuck tag! I even repurposed an unused twitter account (God save my productivity), which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/JintoBean). Feel free to reach out to me there if you want to talk about NCT or fic writing! <:


	2. perk #2 - wearing tight pants shows extra effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck spills the tea, Taeyong gives his friend some advice, and Mark stops by the hotel to pick Hyuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here! Apologies for the wait, and thanks to everyone who commented + left kudos on the last chapter. I appreciate it~
> 
> I was originally going to include Mark and Donghyuck’s first day on campus together in this update, but the wordcount really got away from me so I’m splitting the original chapter into two. Luckily, that means the next update should be ready soon!  
>   
> I hope ya’ll enjoy. <;  
>   
> Also, big thank you to [this source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) for the tutorial on the text messages!

“Who’s interesting enough that you’d text them non-stop when I’m right here?”

At the sound of his roommate’s whining, Donghyuck glances up from his phone. Taeyong looks ridiculous, his pronounced pout made worse by the tiny pigtails he’s sporting to keep his bangs out of his freshly washed face.

Even after years of knowing him, Donghyuck is still amazed by the duality of this man. Not even thirty minutes ago, Taeyong had returned from the show looking downright _lethal_ , dripping sensuality with his smoky eye makeup and shimmery silk shirt. Now he just looks like a disgruntled little kitten, adorably sulky.

The two of them are currently lounging on their beds, with Taeyong finishing his nightly skincare and Donghyuck covertly texting Mark.

“Well?” Taeyong continues impatiently. “It had better not be Johnny tempting you to stay up. I swear, if he’s being a bad influence again, I _will_ break down his door and beat him up myself.”

“Taeyong, you can’t even beat Johnny at arm wrestling when he’s using two fingers…”

“So? Big muscles don’t protect your balls. I’d go straight for his weak points, because I’m _strategic_.”

Donghyuck snorts, “As much as I’d like to watch you nail Johnny in the nuts, I’m not actually texting him.”

The last time Johnny messaged Donghyuck after a show, the two of them stayed up until 4am playing videogames and stuffing themselves on celebratory fried chicken. When Donghyuck tried to sneak back to bed, he accidentally woke Taeyong. The resulting lecture on healthy living habits was so long and painful, it actually convinced Donghyuck that late-night junk food (no matter how deliciously greasy) was not worth risking another verbal roast.

Unbidden, Donghyuck thinks of Mark. He’d likely agree with Taeyong, if his lame 30% sugar order and willingness to get up before 7am are anything to go by. The two of them would probably get along: they’ve both got good living habits and are lowkey pretty dorky.

“If it’s not Johnny, then what exactly are you smiling about?” Taeyong squints suspiciously at him.

The upturned corners of Donghyuck’s mouth fall immediately. He wasn’t even aware that he had been smiling.

Donghyuck drops his phone and reaches over the gap between their beds. “You just look so adorable, hyung!” he deflects, pinching Taeyong’s thigh.

“Ow! You brat,” Taeyong exclaims affectionately, gently slapping Donghyuck’s hand away. Satisfied that Johnny isn’t tempting Donghyuck to play late-night videogames, Taeyong returns to his skincare.

Donghyuck feels his phone vibrate, and he quickly opens his messages.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
check out this adorable dog I saw on the subway  
  
  
  


Donghyuck squints at the scruffy animal, thinking that “adorable” is a bit of a stretch. Puppies are adorable. Winwin is adorable. The dog in Mark’s photo is distinctively not.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
im more of a cat person  
  
?  
  


Donghyuck briefly considers being pleasant, but _meh_ , where’s the fun in that?

guitar boi 🦁  
  
sorry, was that unclear?  
  
dis dog uglay  
  


Donghyuck grins at the immediate response he gets.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
what the heck!? So mean!!  
  
dogs are overrated  
  
???  
  
everyone calls them mans best friend but imo they aren’t selective enough w their affection  
  
so their loyalty is actually kinda cheap  
  
what kind of twisted logic…  
  
I cant believe you said dogs are overrated   
  
ok that it   
  
im renaming you ‘doghyuck’ in my contacts   
  
u wouldn’t dare  
  
watch me   
  


Donghyuck smiles at his phone. Given how generally wholesome Mark seems, he has a surprisingly playful sense of humor. Still, he’s no match for Donghyuck’s famously obnoxious wit.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
u wanna roleplay animals?  
  
that’s kinda kinky  
  
but im into it  
  
u should name me catboy instead  
  
id look way better w cat ears than dog ears  
  


Donghyuck is on a roll.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
when I visit tmo  
  
ill scratch up ur dorm furniture and hiss at ur friends. sit around and look judgemental  
  
but dw ill let u pet me if ur good (;  
  
oo im feeling my inner feline coming out  
  
mrrrrrrow =^owo^=   
  
meow =^uwu^=   
  
nyan =^nwn^=   
  


Donghyuck’s grin widens. He loves being annoying, and there’s nothing that brings him joy like sowing chaos with cringey flirting and emoji usage. Mark clearly doesn’t know how to respond, because the typing bubble keeps appearing and disappearing.

Finally, Donghyuck gets a response.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
ummmmmmmmmm   
  


He snickers.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
why are you doing this to me   
  
im cringing so hard… im just gonna pretend that didn’t happen   
  
ANYWAYS.   
  
for tmo, bring something to do while we’re at the library! also toiletries and jammies for the dorm if u want to stay over. I have an air mattress u can use!   
  
ok will do. i gotta confirm w my roommate if I can sleepover tho  
  
ill keep u updated   
  
sounds good  
  


Because Donghyuck is insufferable, he can’t help but send another message.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
but wait hold up   
  
?  
  
are u suggesting i wouldnt look good in cat ears?  
  
”message was not received”  
  
oh weeeeird I cant see what u just sent. Probs wasn’t important anyways tho haha  
  


Donghyuck lets out a little laugh. This boy is so cute it kills him a little.

guitar boi 🦁  
  
wow. ill have u know everything i say is important  
  
you literally just sent me cat noises over text…  
  
and?  
  
theres really no winning against you…  
  
;)  
  
)’:  
  
=^owo^=  
  
OMG NO  
  
this is a sign that I should go get ready for bed  
  
you should also try and sleep early! you don’t want to be tired for ur day as an honorary uni student  
  
haha ok ill stop now. thanks for playing along that was really funny  
  
but ya, let’s talk tomorrow  
  
funny for u maybe. if I don’t show up tmo, its bc I died from second hand embarassment  
  
but yes, sounds good! Im really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow  
  
same!  
  
sleep well mark  
  
good night, hyuck! <3  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck reads Mark’s final message twice, feeling something effervescent bubble up in his chest. Smashing his face into his pillow, he barely resists the urge to squeal. It takes him a few deep breaths to get his giddiness under control. He wonders what Mark is doing right now, whether he’s as excited as Donghyuck is for tomorrow.

Eventually, he flips onto his back, glancing at Taeyong. His roommate is tucked comfortably under the covers, scrolling through his phone and humming quietly to himself.

If Donghyuck wants to stay over at Mark’s dorm, he needs Taeyong to cover him. Otherwise, their managers will realize Donghyuck isn’t actually at the hotel. This won’t be Taeyong’s first time helping him sneak out, but he needs to convince Taeyong that Mark is safe first.

“Hyungggg,” Donghyuck whines.

Taeyong looks up from his phone, smiling fondly at Donghyuck. “Yes?”

“Can you cover me for tomorrow night?”

Taeyong looks surprised.

“Of course. But why do you want to sneak out when we’re on tour? You might as well stick with Johnny and Jaehyun. They saw your suggestions in the group chat—awesome stuff, by the way—and are planning to visit some of them tomorrow.”

Donghyuck decides he may as well cut straight to the chase. Taeyong isn’t the kind of guy you can butter up before asking for favors.

“Okay. So. Don’t freak out, but I might’ve made a friend last night—”

Taeyong’s brows fly up.

“—and I _might,_ keyword _might_ , be sneaking out early to hang out with him. He also invited me to sleepover at his dorm.”

Taeyong looks scandalized, so Donghyuck plows on. “Not to have sex! Literally just to sleepover and experience his school life.” Donghyuck pull his best puppy eyes. “Pleaaaase hyung… you know how much I want to see what college is like.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s clearly trying to stay calm. “Hyuck,” he says slowly, “you’re old enough to make decisions for yourself now, but I’m going to be straightforward with you. That sounds like a really, _really_ bad idea. He could be taking advantage of you. Does he know who you are?”

It’s not that Donghyuck doesn’t know the risks. If Jisung or Chenle came to him with the same request, he’d probably have the same worries as Taeyong. But Donghyuck’s intuition is rarely off, and it’s telling him that Mark is being genuine.

“He doesn’t know who I am,” Donghyuck says firmly, “I know it sounds weird. I can’t explain it, but I can tell he’s good. Like, potentially really good, hyung. Even after just an evening together, we’ve really clicked.” Donghyuck feels his cheeks heat under Taeyong’s considering stare.

“I need to meet him first.” Taeyong finally says. “You’re biased, because you clearly think he’s attractive.”

Donghyuck’s blush spills down his neck. He wants to protest, but it’s true: he thinks Mark is super fucking attractive. It’s embarrassing how transparent he is sometimes.

“That’s fine! Great, actually. I think you two would actually get along. He’s coming by tomorrow at seven to pick me up, so you can say hi and hopefully give him the okay.”

Taeyong’s jaw drops in amazement. “He’s stopping by at seven? Goodness, I’m not sure what surprises me more: that he’s _picking you up_ at seven in the morning, or that you _agreed_ to crawl up before twelve. You must really like him a lot.”

“Is it that weird for me to get up early for once?” Donghyuck grumbles, ignoring Taeyong’s responding snort.

“Hyuck, you already know the answer to that. Anyways, enough about your whack sleeping habits. Tell me more about how you met this boy.” Taeyong demands.

So Donghyuck does, recounting their initial meeting in the Boston Common, subsequent trip to Chinatown, and plans to help Donghyuck get a taste of university life. Taeyong listens attentively, not interrupting even once.

At the end of the story, he hums thoughtfully before speaking. His voice is soft and careful. 

“He sounds lovely, Hyuck, but you realize that you’ll have to tell him who you are at some point, right? If you don’t tell him, he’s going to find out one way or another.”

Donghyuck stomach flips uncomfortably at Taeyong’s words, and he can’t look his roommate in the eyes. The weekend with Mark is about more than being a college student. It’s also about being a normal young adult who can go on spontaneous adventures, a normal guy who can meet and flirt with a cute boy.

 _Just give me this weekend_ , Donghyuck wishes, _just let me be selfish for one weekend_.

Eventually, he responds to Taeyong. “Yeah, I… I know. I’ll tell him eventually.” His tongue feels clumsy in his mouth. It’s not a lie, but it’s not the full truth either. While Donghyuck wants to tell Mark who he really is, he’s terrified that their easy, burgeoning friendship will end once his full identity is revealed.

Taeyong gives him one last careful look before reaching over to his nightstand to put his phone on the charger.

“That’s good. Just don’t forget who you are, okay? And remember, the sooner you tell him, the better.”

A pause.

“Well, we have an early morning tomorrow, so we should get to bed. I’ll set an alarm for 6, so you’ll have time to get ready.”

Donghyuck just thanks Taeyong and nods, shoving his fears to the back of his mind. _It’ll work out_ , he tells himself as they turn off the lights and settle into bed.

Maybe if he hopes hard enough, it’ll become true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6am, Donghyuck manages to drag himself out of bed. He’s groggy and longs to crawl back under his covers for ten more minutes, but he’s determined to do a good job getting ready.

Donghyuck digs through his suitcase for something to wear. Yesterday he’d dressed for comfort, soft in his pastel sweater and grey joggers—he hadn’t expected to run into any nice boys. Today, however, he’s coming prepared. He pulls out a pair of black jeans that make his legs look amazing, weighing the importance of looking sexy in front of Mark against the struggle it’ll be to get them on with his ankle injury. _No pain no gain_ , Donghyuck thinks, deciding that if he’s going to hurt himself, he might as well do it in the name of looking good for a cute boy.

Taeyong rolls his eyes at Donghyuck but nonetheless offers feedback on various outfits.

 _Oh come on, you’re not going to the_ club, _Donghyuck. You’ll give the poor boy an aneurysm. Put that cropped shirt away._

_No, tuck your sweater in. Your legs look even longer that way._

_Add a chain to your jeans. It stands out and looks really sexy. Nooo, do the silver one so it’ll match your earrings._

They eventually settle on a grey denim jacket over a cream sweater, black jeans, and shiny black boots with a low heel. Taeyong gives Donghyuck a once over before shooting him two thumbs up.

“Looking good, Hyuck!” He checks the time on his phone, continuing. “It’s 6:55, so we better hurry on down to the lobby. Don’t want to keep your horse and carriage waiting.”

“You know,” Donghyuck says as they enter the elevator, “if I were actually Cinderella, instead of leaving behind a glass slipper, I’d just ditch my ankle brace.”

Taeyong giggles. “Your prince charming would be quite the lucky guy. With all of our signatures, imagine how much your ankle brace would sell for!” The two of them spend the short trip down debating how much Donghyuck’s ankle brace is worth.

When the elevator doors finally open to the ground flow, Donghyuck immediately hears a shout.

“Hyuck! Over here!”

Donghyuck feels his heart rate spike at the sound of Mark’s voice, and he turns to see Mark jogging over. Dressed in a teal hoodie and dark wash skinnies, he looks really, _really_ good. Unexpectedly, Mark is also carrying two drinks, one in each hand.

“Oh wow,” Mark says when he makes it over, eyeing Donghyuck’s outfit. “You look really nice. Not that you didn’t look nice yesterday though! It’s just different, haha.”

Donghyuck grins. “Heya Mark. You’re looking pretty good yourself. I love the hoodie.”

Mark’s eyes crinkle attractively as he smiles. “Thanks dude!” He then turns to Taeyong, who is watching their interaction with a look of extreme fascination.

“Hello there! Are you a friend of Hyuck’s?”

“Ah, right. Mark, this is my roomie and part-time-mom, Taeyong. Taeyong, this is my new friend, Mark.”

Mark manages to free one of his hands by wedging its drink between his other arm and chest. He hastily wipes his palm on his jeans to remove any condensation before extending it towards Taeyong.

“Hi Taeyong! I’m Mark Lee. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Taeyong shakes Mark’s hand, looking slightly bewildered at Mark’s formality. “Ah, it’s nice to meet you too. Hyuck was telling me about you yesterday.”

Before Mark can respond, Donghyuck butts in. “All terrible things, fyi.”

Mark guffaws. Donghyuck knows he’s a pretty funny guy, but Mark seems to laugh at practically _everything_. It’s fucking adorable.

“Is that so? Well, maybe I can change your mind with _this!_ ” He thrusts one of the drinks he’s clutching towards Donghyuck. “You mentioned liking coffee yesterday and I saw firsthand that you’re an absolute sugar demon, so I decided to get you a Salted Caramel Mocha Latte. I was really tempted to get reduced sugar but managed to resist, haha.”

Good lord, how is this boy even _real_? Donghyuck takes the drink, swallowing down a surge of affection before schooling his expression into one of exaggerated haughtiness.

“Hm, this is sort of, maybe, extremely thoughtful and kind of you. I guess I might be thankful. Maybe you aren’t as bad as I thought.”

Mark just giggles again at Donghyuck’s antics. “Nice!” A dorky fist pump. “I’ll take it.” He then turns to Taeyong with an apologetic look. “If I knew Hyuck was bringing a friend I would’ve bought another drink. If you like sugarless oolong tea, you can have mine though!” He looks and sounds so earnest, Donghyuck melts a little bit. So. Unbearably. _Wholesome._

Taeyong is clearly thinking something similar, because he blushes. And goddamn, if Donghyuck wasn’t sure before, he’s now certain that Mark Lee is a verified heart throb. When this boy so much as breathes, people swoon.

“Oh nooo, what are you even apologizing for? That’s perfectly fine. You’re perfectly fine.” Taeyong says awkwardly. Donghyuck resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Er,” Taeyong continues, “Anyways. So uh, Mark. I’ll be honest. I stopped by because I’m a bit… apprehensive to let Hyuck sleep over with you, since you’re a stranger and all.”

Mark’s face grows serious at Taeyong’s words, and he nods. “That makes perfect sense. I would be worried too, especially while traveling in an unfamiliar place. I’m glad Hyuck has friends who look out for him.”

He puts his drink on the ground before fishing his phone out of his jeans. “I understand your concerns, but I also very much would like to hang out with your friend.” He turns to Donghyuck. “Hyuck, how about you text a picture or call Taeyong every few hours so he knows you’re okay? And I can give Taeyong my number too, in case he needs to contact me.”

Taeyong makes a show of considering the plan, but Donghyuck can tell he’s already agreed.

“Okay, that could work,” Taeyong finally says. “Donghyuck, I want a photo every few hours and a call tonight at 12am, otherwise I’m calling the police.”

Donghyuck watches Mark and Taeyong exchange contact information, and he’s amused by Mark’s excitement over the fact that Taeyong also has the last name of Lee.

“It’s almost unbe-LEE-vable,” Mark jokes, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes to the heavens. He cannot believe that he enjoys this dork’s company.

“Are you finally done?” Donghyuck butts in after they return phones. At Taeyong’s nod, he grabs Mark’s hand and drags him off in a rush. “Okay mom, we’re leaving now!”

He hears Taeyong respond by muttering “ _this brat_ ” under his breath.

“Bye Taeyong!” Mark calls out as he’s being hauled away. “It was nice to meet you! I’ll do my best to keep Hyuck out of trouble.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Taeyong watches them walk away. Like two planets caught in each other’s gravity, their shoulders bump and hands brush all the way to the door. Neither boy looks back, both already fixated on the other. As they exit the building, Taeyong hears Mark burst out into a peal of loud laughter at something Donghyuck has said.

Slightly dazed, Taeyong turns and slowly makes his way back to their hotel room. If he didn’t know that they had only met yesterday, Taeyong would have thought they were old friends or longtime lovers. While he doesn’t believe in soulmates, seeing Donghyuck and Mark together has him rethinking his theories on compatibility. Mark is boyishly attractive and extremely endearing, but he isn’t Donghyuck’s usual type: his friend typically likes his men tall, mature, and suave. Yet there’s already something undeniably _right_ between the two of them. Somehow, Donghyuck’s sharp tongue and Mark’s hiccup-y laughter complement each other.

Taeyong exhales slowly, stepping into the elevator and absently watching the floor lights flick on and off as he rises.

Floor 1

Floor 2

Floor 3

Floor 4

_What a mess._

Floor 5

Floor 6

Floor 7

Floor 8

The elevator dings on the ninth floor.

 _Hyuck, I really hope you know what you’re doing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next up: our boys explore campus and visit Mark’s room._  
>   
>  Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JintoBean)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/JintoBeans)


	3. Perk #3 – boys bring you burritos (with extra guac!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Snapshots of Mark and Donghyuck’s afternoon together on campus. Featuring: Donghyuck being a menace, Mark being a blushy boy, and lots of flirting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire update is just cheesy flirting and Donghyuck being thirsty for Mark lmao… please ignore the egregious lack of plot.
> 
> I honestly had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and still don’t love the pacing, but I hope ya’ll enjoy nonetheless. u_u

_7:10am, Subway Station_

“Ugh,” Donghyuck grimaces, sidestepping a suspicious looking puddle of yellow water. Even the _walls_ of the cramped subway station look nasty. “Why is everything so old and dirty here?” He complains.

Mark lets out a snort before responding, “It’s America,” as if this explains everything. Donghyuck decides not to ask, silently wrinkling his nose as they descend further into the station. Despite how poorly labeled everything is, Mark navigates the tunnels with ease, clearly familiar with their surroundings.

After two flights of stairs, they reach a set of small entry gates.

“Ah,” Donghyuck says, “I’ll need to buy a ticket.”

Despite having toured in the U.S. for almost a month now, he hasn’t actually ridden the subway in any of the cities they’ve visited. The band is usually ferried around in gigantic vans by the staff, so there hasn’t been any reason to use public transportation.

He starts to move towards the nearby ticket machines, but Mark stops him with a gentle tap on the shoulder.

“Hey, that’s actually alright. We can just get you one on the way back.”

Donghyuck furrows his brow in confusion. “Way back? Don’t I need one to enter?” He eyes what he’s pretty sure are ticket slots on the entrance gates.

Mark just grins cheekily at him. “Well, _legally,_ yes. But Bostonians are terrible at following traffic and transport rules. Jaywalking and cheating the subway system are two of the first things my local friends taught my law-abiding Canadian-ass after I moved here for school.”

After discreetly checking their surroundings for people, Mark turns back to Donghyuck. “I was thinking we could try it! If we huddle up, we can squeeze through together with one card swipe. No pressure at all if you would rather buy a ticket, though! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Donghyuck blinks in surprise. While he’s always down for some shenanigans, Donghyuck is usually the one to _suggest_ them, not get dragged into them. And he definitely wasn’t expecting Mark, a seeming goody-two-shoes, to be the one to propose any casual rule-breaking.

Donghyuck ends up shrugging in acquiescence. It sounds harmless enough.

“Sure,” he says brazenly, “I’m game.”

“Cool!” Mark grins, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

He takes a few steps to reposition himself behind Donghyuck before gently gripping his upper arms. Even through two layers of clothing, Donghyuck is hyperaware of Mark’s proximity: the skin beneath his hands feel almost ticklish with sensitivity, and Donghyuck barely resists the urge to squirm.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” Mark murmurs, his mouth achingly close to the back of Donghyuck’s neck. “On the count of three I’m going to swipe my subway card, and we’re going to slip through the gate at the same time. We need to stay close so the sensors don’t realize we’re two people, okay?”

“Okay!” Donghyuck manages to squeak out. _Fuck_ , he didn’t process any of that.

“Alright. Three, two, one, go—!” Donghyuck hears a beep before Mark is crowding him forward—and oh Lord, that’s Mark’s chest flush against his back. And… Mark is kind of _built_? Donghyuck feels slightly faint. But almost as soon as it starts, the moment is over.

Mark releases Donghyuck, who sways a bit at the loss of contact. “And we’re through!” Mark says, pleased. “Easy peasy. Kinda fun, right?”

“Um,” Donghyuck says stupidly. His brain feels like mush. No intelligent thoughts, just Mark Lee’s apparent lack of body fat. Does the boy have abs? Maybe. Probably. Donghyuck _really_ wants to find out.

Yanking his head out of the gutter, he manages a weak “Yeah, that was, um, fun!”

Not his smoothest moment, but in his defense, he’s still recovering from whatever the fuck just happened.

Mark just giggles in response. “You’re, like, so chill! I almost had a heart attack the first time my friend Ten convinced me to try it. There were so many people around, and I was sure the police were gonna pop out from behind the corner and fine me fifty bucks or something.”

Donghyuck can’t help but smile at the mental image of a terrified Mark being shuffled through the subway entrance. It’s cute and very fitting.

“Wow, look at how far you’ve come,” he says, “Once scandalized by minor rule breaking, now he’s the one tempting others to do it.”

And because Mark is fun to tease, he flutters his eyes exaggeratedly.

“How _bad_ of you, Mark Lee.” he continues in a breathy voice. “You’re such a _bad boy_. I’m swooning.”

“Oh, shut up.” Mark snorts, lightly shoving a grinning Donghyuck. He begins walking off, and Donghyuck chases after him with a laugh.

“So, uh, do you cheat the subway fee often?” Donghyuck asks as they navigate their way to the right platform.

“Nah,” Mark replies, “I wanted to show you the trick once because it’s fun, but the transportation system and its employees need money. We gotta support the workers, you know?” A pause. “I guess you could say I think… that the _fare_ is _fair_.”

Donghyuck halts mid step and tilts his head up to the ceiling in exasperation. “Of _course_ , you had to go and ruin that very nice statement with a crappy pun. You’re such a dork. I can’t believe I actually like spending time with your lame ass.”

He glances at Mark when he doesn’t immediately respond to Donghyuck’s ribbing. The boy is smiling back at him with hooded eyes and a knowing expression.

“Mmm, is that right?” Mark finally responds, his voice low and seductive. “Don’t be embarrassed, Hyuck. I like spending time with your cute ass too.”

_Um._

_What?_

They stare at each other, and Donghyuck is momentarily at a complete loss for words. When did the subtle flirting between them evolve into… whatever _this_ was?

Luckily, before Donghyuck can respond by doing something incredibly stupid (like kissing Mark in public), a loud rumble interrupts them and the tense moment is broken.

“Oo, that’s the next train!” Mark says excitedly, flirtatious tone gone. “Can you run with your ankle injury? If we hurry, we can definitely catch it!”

At Donghyuck’s answering nod, Mark grabs his hand to yank him further down the tunnel, palm warm and guitar calluses rough against Donghyuck’s skin.

“C’mon, c’mon!” Mark giggles as they run. Even though Donghyuck is completely out of breath, he can’t help but laugh along. They manage to catch the train but only _barely_ , squeezing into a car right before the doors shut.

“Damn, we actually made it!” Donghyuck exclaims, breathing hard. Mark puts up a fist with his free hand, which Donghyuck readily pounds. The two of them are loud and loose with residual adrenaline, and a grouchy-looking lady sends them an annoyed look at the ruckus they’re raising. Mark winces apologetically, pulling Donghyuck away towards the other end of the car.

It’s only after they collapse into plastic chairs, sweaty and giggly messes, that Mark finally releases Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck immediately jams it into his jacket pocket, feeling strangely bereft without Mark’s clammy palm against his. Two rides and one line switch later, Donghyuck’s skin is still tingling with Mark’s phantom touch.

When Donghyuck hooks his pinky around Mark’s on their way out of the subway station, Mark doesn’t say anything. He simply glances at Donghyuck with a small, lopsided smile, and rotates his hand to better interlock their fingers.

Donghyuck feels like he’s floating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_7:40am, Harvard Yard_

“This is Harvard Yard.” Mark says excitedly. “A lot of people here consider it the heart of campus.”

After exiting the subway and passing through a nearby gate, Donghyuck is greeted by the sight of a huge quad-like space. Small paths crisscross and cut up the lawn, and an assortment of classic-looking brick buildings are scattered around the area.

“It can get pretty packed here on weekday afternoons and during events,” Mark explains, “and when the weather is nice, students usually sit outside and lie on the grass.”

He surveys the area with a serene expression before continuing.

“The Yard is fun when it’s lively, but I’ll occasionally take walks here in the early mornings when not many people are up. I can’t really explain it, but there’s something about this place when it’s empty that makes me feel… at peace.”

Donghyuck thinks he understands what Mark is getting at. Standing quietly amongst the old architecture and open space makes him feel small, but in a good way. Everything feels like it has history to it: these paths and buildings have seen thousands of diverse people pass through over the years, and the thought of being just one of many grounds Donghyuck.

“I like it,” Donghyuck says. “It makes me feel… like my worries are tiny, in the grand scheme of things.”

“Same,” Mark says dreamily as he gazes off into the distance. “Mark and Donghyuck Lee, two more tiny travelers passing through the Yard on the unpredictable journey of life. Oiii.”

Donghyuck raises a brow at Mark waxing poetic. Kinda weird, but also kinda adorable.

“That’s a bit dramatic for my tastes, but alright, if you say so.”

At Donghyuck’s words, Mark seems to come back to himself, frowning. “Aw, dude, I don’t even know what I’m saying. You got me all sentimental for some reason!”

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck reassures him, reaching over to pat Mark’s cheek. “It’s cute. I can tell you really love this place.”

Mark is still flushed in embarrassment, but he smiles sweetly at Donghyuck’s words. It’s a nice moment.

Afterwards, they begin walking around the Yard, Mark pointing out and offering commentary on various things: the freshman dorm where Mark lived on the top floor, the shiny shoe of John Harvard’s statue, the tree where Mark’s friend Renjun puked after their first party.

“And I had to clean that shit up!” Mark grimaces. “I didn’t drink or party in high school, so I actually had to google how to clean up puke.”

“A true homie,” Donghyuck grins, “Once you clean up someone’s puke, you’ve built a truly unbreakable bond.”

Mark laughs. “Well, Renjun and I are still great friends, so maybe that’s true.”

“I’ve got a good story,” Donghyuck says. “My friend Jaemin has absolutely _zero_ alcohol tolerance, it’s kind of hilarious. Once our friend group was playing never-have-I-ever with soju shots, and he puked right there in front of _everyone_ , oh my god. Some of it even got on my socks!”

Mark squeals in disgust.

Similar to when they drifted about the Boston Common, Mark’s enthusiasm and rambling anecdotes are extremely endearing. Donghyuck loves the way his face lights up—mouth parted, eyes round, brows slightly raised—right before he launches into another story. The conversation between them flows effortlessly, and before Donghyuck even realizes, they’ve circled their way around the entire Harvard Yard.

As Mark wraps up their “mini-tour,” Donghyuck thinks that he’d like to do something similar for the other boy. He fantasizes about what it would be like to show Mark around Seoul, or perhaps even Jeju Island. He can’t help but think that Mark, with his eyes that twinkle brighter than the sun against Jeju’s shorelines, would fit right in.

“You know,” Donghyuck says casually. “If you ever visit South Korea, I’d love to show you around my favorite spots. Return the favor, you know?”

Mark stops walking, turning to face Donghyuck.

“Is that a promise, Hyuck?” The boy is trying but failing to suppress an enormous smile.

Donghyuck can’t help but smile back. He doesn’t know exactly how it would work with him being a celebrity and all, but he wants this. He _wants_.

“Yeah,” A pause. “It’s a promise, Mark.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_8:20am, Widener Library (Outside)_

At the end of their loop around the Yard, Mark stops in front of a large brick building. Donghyuck admires the set of enormous pillars decorating the front, and he watches a few frazzled-looking students filter in and out of the front door, clutching coffees like lifelines.

“Smells like despair,” Donghyuck mumbles.

Mark laughs. “This is Widener Library, the main library on campus,” he explains. “So you aren’t wrong—it’s definitely a place of great misery for many people. I usually prefer to work in the solitude of my room, but I’ll occasionally come here if I have groupwork or the nearby dorm parties get a little _too_ wild.” Mark grimaces at the thought.

“Anyways,” he continues, “As an honorary college student, it’s almost mandatory to go to the library and ‘get some work done.’ And by ‘get some work done,’ I really mean spend around half your time working and the other half drinking coffee and checking social media.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Bold of you to assume I could even focus for 50% of the time. If I can get 25%, I’ll be proud of myself.”

“Dude,” Mark laughs. “You’re already talking like a real college student!”

Grinning, Donghyuck adjusts his backpack on his shoulder and begins making his way up the stairs.

“What can I say, I guess I’m just a natural. So, where do I sign in?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_10:20am, Widener Library (Inside)_

Mark is (unfortunately for Donghyuck) actually really good at focusing on his work.

After an hour of fruitlessly trying to write song lyrics, Donghyuck closes his Word document in favor of catching up on an ongoing kdrama. Three episodes later, the main characters have gone from deep-in-denial to still-in-denial-but-flirting, and Mark is _still_ working diligently. Donghyuck sighs out loud, but Mark stays hunched over his keyboard and doesn’t seem to notice.

When they first sat down in the small study alcove, Mark had briefly tried to explain his econ assignment. Looking at Mark’s massive excel spreadsheet had hurt Donghyuck’s brain after just a few minutes, and Mark has been staring at it for nearly _two hours_ now. His work ethic is kind of unreal.

Donghyuck debates letting the boy work in peace, but he’s so _bored_.

“Marrrrk,” Donghyuck whines. He nudges Mark’s foot under the table with his own. “I don’t want to work anymore. What happened to only being productive half of the time?”

Mark finally looks away from his computer screen, frowning. “Hyuck, my homework isn’t going to finish itself. Can’t you just watch some more kdramas or something?”

Donghyuck isn’t about to lose to a fucking _excel spreadsheet_. He pulls out his best puppy-dog eyes, and _Bingo_ , he hears Mark inhale sharply at the sight. Donghyuck has perfected his simpering pout against the likes of Johnny and Taeyong; Mark doesn’t stand a chance.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Mark grumbles, “This is due on Monday!”

Despite his words, he leans back from the table and shuts his laptop. Victorious, Donghyuck makes a little happy noise.

“That’s right. Come over and sit next to me.” Donghyuck coos, patting the empty seat next to him. Mark rolls his eyes but complies.

“You,” Mark groans when Donghyuck scooches his seat sideways until his leg is flush against Mark’s, “are a menace.”

“And you love it!” Donghyuck chirps. “So,” he continues, rapidly pulling up a bunch of tabs on his computer. “I found some personality quizzes online and want to see what you’ll get on them…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_11:40am, Annenberg Dining Hall_

“I can’t believe I’m practically eating in the Great Hall. This is so awesome.”

Donghyuck looks around, starry eyed. He had gasped out loud in excitement when Mark said that this building was used for the Hogwarts Great Hall in the Harry Potter movies. Even without CGI, the high ceilings and ostentatious chandeliers are impressive.

“ _Accio_ salt!” Donghyuck says, brandishing his spoon at a nearby salt shaker. Mark snorts but ultimately indulges him, reaching over to move it across the table. When Donghyuck points to Mark’s chest and says “ _Alohomora_ ,” Mark lets out a surprised laugh.

“You don’t need magic to do that.” He winks, and Donghyuck giggles like a school girl. God, flirting is so fun, and Mark is so _cute_.

After grabbing some (honestly, unexpectedly decent) cafeteria food, the two of them eat and discuss their mutual love for the Potter-verse.

“Dude,” Mark says, “I was craaazy about everything Harry Potter when I was in elementary school. My tenth birthday party was even magic themed. Like, my mom baked Hagrid’s cake, everyone got ‘sorted’ when they arrived, and I forced my friends to run around with brooms between their legs. Man, what a great time. I even cried when I didn’t get my Hogwarts letter that year.”

“D’awww,” Donghyuck says. That is both adorable and also completely on brand for Mark.

“So, what house do you think you would have been sorted into?” Donghyuck asks.

“Ah,” Mark says, leaning back in his chair. “That’s a tough question. As a kid I was kind of timid, so I wanted to be a Gryffindor like Neville Longbottom: shy and awkward, but brave when it counted. The older I get, though, the more I think I might have been sorted into Slytherin. I could honestly see myself being in either House.” He shrugs. “What about you?”

“Slytherin, one hundred percent.”

“Innnteresting.” Mark purses his lips, expression curious. “Why do you say that? Most people I’ve talked to about Hogwarts Houses usually place themselves in between two or three houses.”

Donghyuck wants to tell him that everyone in the k-pop industry _has_ to be a Slytherin: you don’t survive unless you’re ambitious as hell, micromanage your image, and build connections. So much of Donghyuck’s day-to-day is just navigating company and subunit politics. But he can’t say any of this to Mark.

“I’m just pretty ambitious,” he mutters into his plate, shoveling some noodles into his mouth. Donghyuck can feel Mark staring, so he resolutely refuses to look up.

_Don’t ask. Don’t ask. Don’t ask._

Thankfully, Mark lets him off the hook. Donghyuck’s relief is tinged with guilt over the secrets he’s withholding. He wants to reciprocate Mark’s trust and share more about himself, but he’s also terrified of what will happen once his full identity is revealed. Few people can handle the scrutiny and pressure that comes with celebrity-civilian relationships, both platonic and romantic. Even if Mark genuinely likes him, he may decide its in both of their best interests to cut contact.

Donghyuck is broken out of his sour thoughts by Mark’s gentle voice.

“You think we would have been friends if we went to Hogwarts together? Even…even if we weren’t in the same house?”

Donghyuck looks back up at Mark. Even with so much uncertainty between them, Donghyuck couldn’t imagine _not_ wanting to be around this beautiful, beautiful boy.

“Yeah,” he says, “Definitely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1:30pm, Littauer Center_

After lunch, the two of them decide to explore more of campus.

“This is where the Econ department is,” Mark says. “It’s cringe, but freshman-Mark spent a lot of my time here, usually kissing ass during office hours.”

Because Donghyuck has the humor and maturity of a ten-year-old, he immediately responds, “Kissing ass? Inappropriate.”

Mark socks Donghyuck on the arm. “Dude! Stop making me sound like a perv. _You’re_ the inappropriate one here.”

“I dunno Mark, you’re honestly seem pretty kinky!” Donghyuck grins, narrowly dodging another arm-punch. He shrieks when Mark grabs at him, wiggling away and escaping down the hall. Unfortunately, Donghyuck is handicapped by his ankle injury, so Mark catches up with Donghyuck in only a few seconds.

“I take it back! I take it back—” Donghyuck gasps when Mark starts tickling him in retribution. He slides to the floor, laughing so hard that his eyes are tearing up. _God_ , his stomach is killing him.

“Ahaha! Ahahaha! Mark, _please_ I’m gonna die—"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3:20pm Mark’s Room_

“Tada!” Mark exclaims, throwing up tiny jazz hands. “This is my room. It’s a no-shoe zone, so I’d appreciate if you could take your boots off. I’ll grab you a pair of slippers.”

As Mark rummages through an impressive bin of house shoes, Donghyuck glances around the enormous room. Harvard students are _hella_ spoiled.

He’s about to ask about how Mark’s senior housing compares to the housing for underclassmen, but he freezes when he notices an EXO poster up on Mark’s wall.

“You’re a fan of EXO?”

He winces at how high pitched his voice sounds.

Luckily, Mark doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he perks up like a puppy.

“Dude,” Mark exclaims, “Huge fan! In high school, they were sort of my role-models. It’s probably different for you since you’re from South Korea, but I grew up in Canada where Asian artists don’t get much exposure. I was sort of mind-blown to realize that guys who looked like me were out there making it big.”

While Donghyuck wants to ask more about Mark’s experience as a Korean-Canadian, he’s currently more concerned with how likely it is Mark will see something NCT related and recognize him. He’s probably okay since Mark didn’t react to meeting Taeyong (the practical poster-child of NCT), but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“You follow any other K-pop groups?” Donghyuck is careful to keep his voice steady this time.

“Hmmm,” Mark hums. “Not really. I do like BTS’s rap line, though! Suga’s work is gold.”

Donghyuck quietly exhales in relief. He knows that hiding his identity isn’t fair to Mark, but it’s been ages since he’s befriended someone so casually. He mostly interacts with staff and other Korean celebrities, and his fame always feels like an insurmountable barrier. There’s something incredibly isolating about not knowing whether people like him for him, or if they only like him because he’s famous and successful.

To Mark, he’s not Haechan the rising Korean star; he’s just Donghyuck. Paradoxically, it’s only when Donghyuck hides parts of himself that he can be truly seen. It’s a nasty Catch 22 that he intends to put off on addressing for as long as possible.

Forcing himself to relax, Donghyuck is finally able to take in and appreciate the rest of Mark’s room. It’s relatively clean but lacks coordination. For example, there’s no dominant color scheme, and the furniture and decorations don’t match at all.

Donghyuck can’t help but smile when he notices that Mark’s bedsheets and comforter are probably bought from the kids’ section of some store: they’re covered in tiny cartoon dinosaurs wearing hats. When Donghyuck comments on them, Mark lets out an embarrassed laugh.

“Okay, I know they’re not the sexiest sheets, but they’ve been through the wash so many times that they’re too comfy to switch!”

Mark’s guitar and case are propped up in the far-left corner of the room, surrounded by a boatload of sound equipment. The other corner is occupied by a large desk overflowing with papers, and a bulletin board with photos hangs above on the wall.

“Can I take a look at your picture board?” Donghyuck asks.

“Thanks for checking. Feel free to snoop to your heart’s content, but stay away from under the bed. That’s where I stash the drugs.” Mark grins, before kicking off his shoes and flopping down onto a small futon.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, walking over to the bulletin board to examine it more closely.

Most of the photos include Mark with friends or what Donghyuck assumes are his family members. Donghyuck especially likes this one photo where Mark is being lifted by friends during what looks like his high school graduation. Some of the photos are obviously inside jokes (for example, in one photo Mark is cradling a watermelon like you would a newborn…). Donghyuck hopes that one day he’ll know Mark well enough to understand them all.

His attention is caught by this one person who appears frequently in Mark’s photos. The man is eye-catchingly beautiful, with sharp, angular features.

“Who’s this person?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark clambers up from the futon, peering over Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Ah, that’s my friend, Ten. He’s a dance instructor at a nearby studio. I met him at an open-mic night not long after I moved here for school.”

“He looks kind of scary.” Donghyuck mutters, looking at a selfie of Mark and Ten where the latter is smoldering at the camera. The extensive ear piercings, heavily lined eyes, and hint of tongue through parted lips are _killer_ , especially in contrast with Mark, who is grinning like a little kid next to him.

“Ten might seem like that, but he’s one of my best friends. I kind of think of him as a very cool, very loving older brother.”

Mark pauses for a moment before shyly continuing.

“Like, during my first ever college party, I lost a bet and was supposed to get my ears pierced. I really didn’t want to, but I was an insecure freshman and afraid of looking like a wimp.” Mark shakes his head in disappointment at his past self.

“Anyways, Ten has hella piercings so I asked him to come with me to the parlor, and he noticed immediately that I wasn’t feeling it. Even though I was trying to act tough, he told me I shouldn’t be pressured by others to modify my body, and if anyone judged me, they’re just assholes.”

Unfortunately, it’s at this point in the story where Mark starts _caressing_ (caressing!) his unpierced ear lobes as he speaks. It’s inappropriate, but Donghyuck’s mind goes from “What a wholesome friendship” to “I want to feel Mark’s ears between my teeth” in about two seconds flat.

_What the hell is wrong with you_ , Donghyuck mentally scolds himself. Mark is sharing a personal, meaningful story about himself and Donghyuck is here being horny. It’s like he’s a fucking teenager again.

Mark continues, oblivious to Donghyuck’s internal struggle.

“And he really supported me when I wanted to do music more seriously. You should’ve seen me trying to perform two years ago, I kept fumbling my guitar and was so self-conscious about myself. Ten probably has some footage, actually. Big yikes. I hope you never see that, haha,” Mark cringes and rubs at his neck. “But yeah, Ten really advocated for me. He came to every show I put on until I’d gotten enough of a following that there were always people there to watch.”

Donghyuck smiles at how fond Mark looks.

“He sounds like a great friend,” Donghyuck replies. “It’s rare nowadays to find someone who’s genuinely invested in your success, especially when it’s so hard to make it as an artist and musician.”

Mark nods. “Yeah, I’m super thankful for him. I’d definitely like you to meet him at some point.” Mark seems to realize what his words imply. “Er, I mean, only if you want to! If you’d rather never see me again after this, that’s totally cool. But I’d like to see you again! Oh gods, why am I like this.” Mark straight up facepalms. Donghyuck has never seen anyone facepalm unironically, so he laughs before responding honestly.

“I’d love to meet Ten at some point,” Donghyuck says. Anyone who makes Mark look that fond must be pretty amazing. “Taeyong is actually pretty similar for me. He also can initially seem cold and intimidating, but he’s actually a mega softie. He’s always looking out for and supporting me, even when I’m being insufferable”

Mark nods. “I feel you. We’re really lucky to have friends like that.”

“Well,” Donghyuck says, flirtatiously. “Even though we’ve just met, I’d say Ten is lucky to have a friend like _you_. You’re kind of incredible.”

He resists the urge to fist-pump in victory when Mark flushes bright red at Donghyuck’s words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_5:00pm, Mark’s Room_

The two of them spend around an hour looking over Mark’s photos and trading stories. It’s comfortable. It’s fun. And like he always does with Mark, Donghyuck loses track of time.

In the middle of telling Mark what having bright purple hair was like, Donghyuck is interrupted by a mighty rumble from his own stomach.

A normal person might be embarrassed to have made such an unattractive noise in front of their crush, but Donghyuck, being the dramatic guy that he is, gurgles like he’s been shot. He moans in faux-pain before he staggers over to Mark’s futon, collapsing down onto it.

“Guuguguggh!” He convulses for a second before miming death.

Mark snickers at his performance. “Aw dude, that was epic.”

Donghyuck sits up, grinning. “My hunger really makes itself known.”

Mark checks the time.

“Oh dang, it’s already five! It’s prime-time to beat the dinner rush. I can’t cook for shit, so do you want to go out to eat?”

Hell yeah, Donghyuck wants that. He agrees readily and attempts to stand up, but he falls unceremoniously back down at a stab of discomfort from his ankle.

Of course, Mark notices.

“Woah, hey! Hyuck, is your ankle okay?” Mark says, concerned. He kneels next to Donghyuck to peer at his ankle.

Donghyuck attempts to brush it off, but Mark tells him to cut the bullshit.

“Ugh,” Donghyuck mutters, pouting. “Why are you a hardass _now_ of all times? Fine, my ankle hurts a smidge. I might’ve overexerted it a little today.”

Donghyuck hates admitting any physical weakness, but the way Mark fusses over him makes it bearable—he doesn’t _hate_ it, having a cute boy coddle him.

After triple-checking that Donghyuck doesn’t need any medical attention, Mark hums in consideration. “Why don’t you stay here and rest while I go grab us some dinner? There’s this great burrito place called Felipe’s Taqueria not too far from here that I think you’d like.”

Donghyuck tries to protest. He doesn’t want to make Mark run around doing him favors, but Mark hushes him.

“I want to do this for you, Hyuck. I’m the reason your ankle hurts anyways… I should have been gentler with you.” Mark frowns at himself.

Donghyuck winks at him. “Don’t worry, big boy. Who doesn’t like it a little rough?”

Mark shoots Donghyuck a horrified look. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just said that! I am _so_ glad we’re not in public.”

Donghyuck just snickers, and Mark points a finger at him.

“You,” he orders, “stay put, or else. No walking around! I’ll be back in 30 minutes with food and an ice-pack for your injury.”

Mark being authoritative is kind of hot. Donghyuck wonders briefly what he’d be like in bed.

“Yessir,” Donghyuck says in his “sex” voice, looking up demurely through his lashes. Mark flushes cherry red. “I’ll be good for you. The best.”

“Holy shit…” Mark breathes, mouth parted. “What the fuuuuck.” He stands there brainlessly for a moment before blurting “I’m, uh, I’m leaving now!”

Mark turns away from Donghyuck like he’s been burned, ears and neck still rosy as he throws on his jacket and jams his feet into his shoes.

Donghyuck manages to hold himself together until the door shuts behind Mark, after which he breaks out into delighted laughter. He hears Mark shout out a muffled “Shut up” from the other side of the door, but Donghyuck just keeps going. He’s just so, _so_ happy; he couldn’t stop the snorts and giggles that erupt from his chest even if he tried.

Eventually, he falls back against the futon, completely spent from laughing so hard. For a moment he lies there, sprawled out and staring up at the ceiling. He feels weightless, practically effervescent, his head and heart spin-spin-spinning against the magnetic pull of everything Mark Lee. The entire day has been even more perfect than Donghyuck had hoped; _Mark_ is even more perfect than Donghyuck had hoped.

And just when he thinks that things can’t get any better, when Mark returns half an hour later carrying four gigantic burritos, Donghyuck unwraps his to find that Mark got him _extra guac._

He has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

_~If it’s a dream, baby, don’t wake me up~_

_~Don’t wake me up~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next up: The boys attend a (chill) college party at Renjun’s, and Donghyuck sleeps over at the dorm._  
>   
>  Why is Donghyuck running so much despite having an ankle injury? Don’t ask. I just want to write cute (not realistic) scenes.  
> As always, thanks for reading, and comments + kudos are much appreciated!  
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JintoBean)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/JintoBeans)


End file.
